The End is a New Beginning
by CammieOliviaBishop
Summary: A new group of villainous kids are going to Auradon. A ton of kids from the Isle are here and some will fall for good and others will strive in evil. The Feared Four (Mal and the rest) may have been rotten to the core, but we've got poisoned blood. Watch out, Auradon, because here I come.
1. Null

**_Disclaimer: A few of the descendants are OC, but the rest belong to Melissa de la Cruz or Disney._**

 ** _A/N: I am not necessarily going to use all of the characters in the book because I have an idea using OCs that goes against some parts of the book. Sorry. :\_**

Null

{Mystery}

I snarled at the TV in front of me and could hear protests of anger throughout the island. East Islanders were so _weak_! Falling in love with heroes, changing themselves into better people – disgusting! But there was one good thing that came from this predictable change.

Now, when it becomes our turn, the West Islanders will have the chance to steal the wand and take control of Auradon. I hope that I'll get chosen for the next group because I promise that I will get that wand.

Most on my side of the island were against sending the kids to Auradon in the first place. I wasn't because I knew that if the original four were sent, they were probably going after something powerful. Hoping that they wouldn't fail made me sick for a while, but I managed and they failed completely! If they hadn't fallen to love and friendship, they would have succeeded and we would be free of this island!

Finally, I would have my long awaited powers! Not only were my powers from dear old Dad, but from the picture perfect mother of mine. After fifteen years, the powers would be mine and I could make my mother suffer. Moving from my place in front of the TV, I walked to a mirror in the corner.

My reflection was smiling at me and I knew why. Quickly, allowing myself to hope that the magic had lasted long enough, I ran over to the one cauldron that my father allowed me. It was bubbling with the positivity of magic and I leaned over and dipped a shard in it. After I removed it, the shard was steaming and buzzed with magic. I sneered into it.

"Broken mirror in my hand, show me my fate on the island," I chanted. _Ugh! I can't believe that I actually used Grimhilde's stupid spell!_ I thought.

The small shard's surface rippled and a small vision of me climbing out of a car and getting hit with sunshine was all I saw before the shard stopped buzzing and the cauldron stopped bubbling with magic. Now, I had a broken piece of glass and a pot of goo. I set the shard down and laughed a little.

Watch out, Auradon, because here I come.

 ** _A/N: HI! I hope you liked my story and thank you for reading it! Part of why I'm ignoring the book was sort of stated here in the prologue. Ooh! Does anyone know what language the chapter heading is? A shout-out on my next chapter to the first five correct guessers!_**


	2. Eine

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants._**

Eine

{Ben}

I sat in a chair at the head of the table, listening to some of the others' complaints.

"Ben, yeah, the first batch was okay, but the second batch might be worse and you can't do all of the villain kids at once!" Chad Charming exclaimed. "Yeah, your girlfriend and her friends were good, but that doesn't mean the rest are! I mean, they wanted to destroy us at first. If we let every other villain kid come here, we will eventually be destroyed. If you insist, we can have them come in small groups, but I hope that this doesn't affect my coronation."

Lonnie Shang scoffed. "They didn't completely ruin Ben's coronation or interfere with it too much, Chad."

"I know, Lonnie, but still, I don't think we can trust the others completely."

"Thank you for your input, Chad and Lonnie, but I will stick to my proclamation. I do agree that they should come in groups, though. I have already decided who the next group will be, but it's going to be bigger than the first group," I told the group of people meeting before me.

The junior student council consisted of a mainly heroes' kids, but the four children of the Isle of the Lost were there as well. As part of the give them a chance thing, I convinced Fairy Godmother to let them into the student council. After what happened at my coronation, that wasn't a problem. None of them had been given an officer's position, though.

I was the junior class president, Audrey was the vice-president, Jane was the secretary, and Doug was the treasurer. My parents had let us decide whether or not to allow kids from the Isle. But, that was only because this would happen when we became seniors next week.

Mal, Evie, and Carlos looked more interested when I said that last part. Jay narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who's coming?" he asked.

I saw the looks on the other three's faces darken as they contemplated this, but shrugged it off. Instead of asking about it in front of everybody, I just smiled and said, "That's a surprise for when they get here in two weeks."

Mal frowned at me and I looked down to examine the list of names below me.

 _Derek Tremaine – Son of Drizella Tremaine – Senior_

 _Gus Buck – Son of Gaston Buck – Senior_

 _Jayda – Daughter of Jafar – Sophomore_

 _Carla de Vil – Daughter of Cruella de Vil – Freshman_

 _Gustavo Buck – Son of Gaston Buck – Freshman_

 _Evan – Son of Queen Grimhilde – Freshman_

 _Blake Hearts – Son of the King and Queen of Hearts – Sophomore_

 _Sergio Facilier – Son of Dr. Facilier – Junior_

 _Utah – Daughter of Ursula – Senior_

 _Princess Hearts – Daughter of the Queen and King of Hearts – Sophomore_

 _Carrie Hook – Daughter of Captain Hook – Sophomore_

 _Raven – Daughter of Morgana – Junior_

 _Sandy – Son of Ursula – Senior_

 _Drake Facilier – Son of Dr. Facilier – Junior_

I sighed and dismissed the group of people. A few people walked out without saying anything, but most just gave me a quick "Good-bye" and left. Mal walked up to me and I discretely, hopefully, hid the list of Islanders.

"Ready to go?" she asked me and I smiled up at her.

Then, I shook my head. "I've got to assign guides to the new kids. I'd let you help, but I want it to be a surprise, okay?" She nodded, but looked a little disappointed. "Hey, Mal, I'll meet you at the spot for dinner at…..six. I know I'll be done by then. See you then?"

"Fine, Ben, but be on time, this time, please." She walked out of the room with Evie and Doug as I yelled behind her, "It was an accident!" I heard her chuckle and smirked.

Now, as for that list….

{Mystery}

I glared at the pot of goo in front of me. Apparently, I wasn't going to Auradon Prep. The only time I used magic, it failed me! Ugh! No wonder they forbade it. Unless…..

I saw myself climbing out of the car, not into it. Officially, I'm not going, but I'm poison blooded and purely evil. Oh, I'm going to Auradon, I'm going to rule all of it, actually. Now, which of my brothers is gullible enough to fall for it and take me with them?

Watch out, Auradon, because here I come.

 ** _A/N: I know, very short. Stop pestering me! I'm going to try and make the next few chapters longer and I'm sorry to anyone who was confused by the heading thing. I just mean the 'Null' and 'Eine' parts. The reason they are in the order they are on the list is just the rooming. No one stays with a sibling. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! Hope you liked this!_**


	3. Swei

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants!_**

 ** _Swei_**

 _{Ben}_

I practically ran across the bridge and through the little stretch of woods. If Chad made me late, I'm going to kill him tomorrow! What? Oh, just because I'm a king doesn't mean that I don't have fits of anger. Have you met my dad?

My feet slipped on the older marble as I ran into the little pavilion. Getting up, I surveyed the spot. Mal was nowhere to be found. Letting out a sigh I checked my watch. Five minutes past six. I started to worry. Normally, Mal was on time, especially since the coronation, so I was very confused. I felt a cold feeling come over me and I turned around to look at the path.

"You're late, Ben," Mal's voice called behind me.

I whipped around to see her standing on the little jumping cliff, staring at me.

"Chad's a dead prince walking," I muttered under my breath, but I'm sure that Mal heard me because she laughed a sound that was almost a giggle.

I looked at her pleadingly and she rolled her eyes and tried turning around. Before she was fully turned, her shoe caught on a rock as she pivoted her back foot. She tried to steady herself and ended up falling into the lake. I ran forward and into the lake. Not even thinking or undressing, I started swimming toward the cliff. All that I kept thinking was, _I have to get to Mal before it's too late. I have to get to Mal. I have to get to Mal!_

Luckily, she had become slightly better at swimming and was able to keep herself above ground longer. However, to counter that, she hit her head harder than you want to above water and started to slowly sink into the water. I had to swim down four-five feet when I got to her and it had been almost a minute. I picked her up and swam her to the closest bit of dry land – the base of the cliff.

First, I checked her breathing and I could barely hear anything. I started pumping my hands on her chest and blowing into her mouth. Eventually, she started coughing and, um, got rid of the excess water. At least she was breathing. This was my fault, I could feel it. I sat down next to her and just looked up at the stars.

A hand covered my own on the ground beside me. I didn't look down until Mal squeezed my hand. Still, I only looked at our hands when it came to that.

"Ben?" Mal croaked. I winced at the sound of her voice being so hoarse. "Ben, look at me. Please, Ben, just, look at me."

Without much more prodding, I looked up into her eyes and saw the smallest hint of a smile in them. Right then I knew that she didn't blame me for anything that had gone wrong today, not even for not reaching her in time – fully – and that whatever happened during the coronation yesterday, that I was part of what got her through the fight. She leaned closer to me. Carefully, she touched her lips to my cheek.

Before either of us could say anything, Doug came crashing through the forest. He didn't seem to care that we were wet. That's when I realized that we'd sat here so long that we weren't soaking anymore. Doug didn't say anything, just sat there trying to catch his breath. Finally he gasped, "Ben…..there's…been…..a few…additions…to the…list."

I got up and said, "Who?"

"Quite a few actually, here's a list. Each pairing of two is one room and their guides have already been decided. They'll be arriving here tomorrow, with the rest," he whispered to me.

A piece of paper was pressed into my hand and I internally groaned. So many people! And this wasn't it; this was just another practice run. I turned to Mal but she held up her hand and followed Doug out of the clearing. She knew that this was a surprise for her, but she thought that they were arriving in two-weeks after school had begum instead of the day before it began, aka, tomorrow.

She had left, so I scanned the piece of paper. I sighed again. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day. I walked up to the road and caught up to Mal and Doug.

"Why are there so many new recruits?" I asked him.

He looked at me weirdly. "Um, because some of them dropped out. OH, I didn't give you the new list of everyone, did I?" I shook my head and he gave it to me. The new one had this written on it:

 _Magnus-Reed Facilier – Son of Dr. Facilier – sophomore; Jamie Agrabah_

 _Tristan – Son of Ursula – Junior; Andrew_

 _Charley – Son of Ursula – freshman; Kristopher_

 _Hugo – Son of Ursula – Senior; Nathan_

 _Isabell – Daughter of Gaston – sophomore; Sage Agrabah_

 _Katrina – Daughter of Morgana – Senior; Erica_

 _Maria – Daughter of Morgana – Junior; Harriet Fitzherbert_

 _Hanako – Daughter of Hans – Junior; Harriet Fitzherbert_

 _Derek Tremaine – Son of Drizella Tremaine – Senior; Nathan_

 _Jayda – Daughter of Jafar – sophomore; Jamie Agrabah_

 _Carla de Vil – Daughter of Cruella de Vil – freshman; Naydeen_

 _Evan – Son of Queen Grimhilde – freshman; Kristopher_

 _Blake Hearts – Son of the King and Queen of Hearts – sophomore; Jamie Agrabah_

 _Sergio Facilier – Son of Dr. Facilier – Junior; Andrew_

 _Utah – Daughter of Ursula – Senior; Erica_

 _Carrie Hook – Daughter of Captain Hook – sophomore; Sage Agrabah_

 _Sandy – Son of Ursula – Senior; Nathan_

 _Drake Facilier – Son of Dr. Facilier – Junior; Andrew_

 _Markus – Son of Morgana – sophomore; Jamie Agrabah_

 _Isaac – Son of Morgana – Junior; Andrew_

 _20 total Villain kids; eight guides_

I stared at the paper before folding it and placing it in my pocket. Sixteen kids were coming. I really hoped that they'd get along with the kids here. Mal and I got onto my bike and Doug got on his. We joked all the way home and to Mal's room. Then Doug and I walked back to our room and decided that we would worry about the new kids when they got here tomorrow. Now, it was time to sleep.

 _{Mystery}_

Smiling, I looked at the brother that I had gotten to agree with me. Magnus-Reed was standing in front of me with two suitcases. The way he held them asked, 'Which one?', but he didn't verbally ask. I pointed to the slightly bigger one that could probably fit me and my clothes in it.

"Miss, I honestly don't think they'll allow you to stay in Auradon if you sneak into it!" he sighed, annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes. "Magnus, we're going to be allowed to stay because they're" I shuddered " _nice_. I highly doubt that they'd send me back here only to later again send me back to Auradon. Besides, why do you care? Thinking about joining the East Islanders on the good side?"

My brother snarled at me and shook his head. "Stop talking, I'm not in the mood to try and fight you."

I just laughed and climbed into the suitcase with my own small clothes bag. He zipped it shut and started to fill his other one. Finally, I felt the familiar feeling of being off the ground. A grunt came from outside as MR (pronounced Mister) picked me up and carried me down the steps and into the vehicle. I could feel it when he set me down on the floor of the limo and when it started moving.

A voice from my left said, "I can't believe Miss isn't coming. She's gonna be ticked when we pull this off without her."

I felt my bag shake when a slightly deeper voice laughed. "Are you scared of her Sir?"

"You're saying you aren't scared of Miss, Doctor?" Mister asked him.

Doctor was silent. My eyes narrowed and I unzipped the bag I was in. "Well, are you scared of me, Drake? Sergio? Magnus-Reed?" No one said a thing. I smirked at them. "That's what I thought."

I leaned back into my now claimed seat and watched the boys. They stared at me for a second and then they laughed. I started laughing to. That faded quickly and the three of my brothers that were here started fighting over candy and other things. By the time the limo came to a stop, a slight headache had formed in the front of my mind.

The chauffer opened the door and I pushed all three of the boys out. Getting out after them, I saw that we were the last to arrive and everyone had already separated into our two groups. There were the East Islanders and the West Islanders. I walked over to the West Islanders and turned to face the Easterners with a sickening smile.

Watch your back, Auradon. You've got a new princess in town.

 ** _A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still going to label her PoV as Mystery until you get to know what her actual name is. Do you get why their names are what they are (the Faciliers)? Tell me your guesses in the comments. Au revoir._**


	4. Drei

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants._**

 ** _Drei_**

 _{Ben}_

Doug came crashing into our room, gasping. He managed to stutter, "They're…here!"

I shot up from my desk, silently vowing to take care of the paperwork later. We ran to Mal and Evie's and Jay and Carlos's rooms. Doug agreed to get the girls while I got the boys. Neither of us explained why we needed the four of them, just told them to follow us.

Mal clung onto my arm as we walked briskly out the front door and into the school's front gardens. Seven students from Auradon Prep stood, looking at two groups of kids confusedly. I counted all of the kids and almost tripped when I saw that there was one more person than had been summoned. Doug and I shared a look and went back to studying the kids.

They had separated themselves into two different groups that were snarling at each other. Well, all except for one girl. She wasn't snarling at the group. Actually, she was smiling at them, but not in a good way. That was until she saw us. I guess that she must have heard the door close or something because she turned to face us and her wicked smile disappeared.

Her eyes landed on Mal and a glare found them. I saw her hand dart behind her and tap one of the boys with dark, black hair. He immediately turned his attention to the girl and she nodded toward us. She tapped two more boys, each with white-ish hair and pale, almost different colored skin. Again she nodded toward us and all of the boys looked up at us. They tapped some of the other people in the group until the entire group was glaring at us, though the boys in the group had more intense glares – some of the boys, anyway.

We shared a look as we approached the small group. Only two of the group were still snarling at the other group and even then, they were starting to notice us. The other group saw us and a few people smiled, but most frowned. However, not of them were flat out glaring at us. Mal and I put on our best fake smiles and approached the closer group of new comers. I reached out my hand in a way that was welcoming and inviting, asking them to shake it.

The first boy that was tapped snarled at me and I felt the guards tense. "Not a step closer!" he growled. "The Prince can come, but not the purple mop! You will leave Miss Facilier alone."

A soft chuckled came from behind where he had stepped in front of 'Miss Facilier'. "Drake," a soft, yet terrifying voice gently chided from behind him, "if I wanted a threat delivered, I would deliver it myself. Don't you know that?" The boy, Drake, actually flinched at her words. "Now, Doctor, please move so that I can better see the person that I might hate most in the world."

I could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to move, but he was obviously afraid of this girl. Drake, or Doctor, stepped to the side and I finally got a good look at the girl. Her hair was bright, poisonous green, but her eyes were a deep purple with only small flecks of green in them. I looked between her and Mal in what I hoped was a subtle way. Miss Facilier looked sort of like a smaller version of Mal…

 _{Mystery Girl}_

Ben was looking between me and Mal. I barely noticed this from the corner of my eye as I stared at the only reason that I was left on the streets until I was ten; the reason that my brother was named Magnus-Reed instead of something like Martin-Reed; the reason that I had never met my mother; the reason that the island was split in half. She didn't seem too happy to see us. The longer I stared at her, the more my eyes burned until I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from Malevola (Ma-lev-a-la).

Did you honestly think that Mal was her full name? Of course not! Her name was close to Malevolent, one of the words used to create her mother's name. I had learned to hate both names. Facilier decided to name my youngest half-brother Magnus to remind him of the revenge that he – technically, _we_ – sought in Maleficent. If naming his son after one part of the woman that abandoned a two-week old baby on your door-step and put up a wall between herself and the baby wouldn't get your revenge juices boiling, I don't know what would.

My older and younger brothers had created a protective circle around me that I knew they would grudgingly break if I told them too. I almost felt bad for – oh, what am I saying! Auradon is already getting to my head and I haven't even been here for ten minutes! If you were too thick to figure it out, my brothers, all _nine_ of them, are terrified of me. That's a trick that a few of us learned in Mother Gothel's orphanage/school. I made my brothers nervous from the moment I stepped into Facilier's house a few years ago.

Before my brothers could assume their circle around me, I stepped between Doctor and Tristan. I felt every one of the boys that I had grown up with tense as I carefully approached the couple in front of me. My hand shot out almost against my will and I shook his hand. How I had made it this far without being sick was a mystery to me, but I knew that if I tried to exchange pleasant greetings, I'd be sick. At least, I hoped anyway.

"Missy Facilier, pleasure to meet you," I told King Ben, laying a thick accent over my words. It was official – I've got some sort of sickness because I was being *shudder* nice to people without collapsing into a heap on the floor. He delicately took my hand as if he would break it if he wasn't careful. There may or may not have been a small, sickening crack as I shook his hand.

Surprised? Let me refresh your memory, I GREW UP WITH _NINE_ BROTHERS AND MY DAD IN ONE HOUSE! I treat guys like guys and couldn't care less about makeup. Look up girly-girl in a villain's thesaurus, and I'm probably listed as an antonym. I'm the toughest person on my side of the island and I couldn't find myself with enough self-control to look at Malevola without trying to rip her to bits.

King Ben winced at my grasp and I released. "Ben, nice to meet you too, Missy. I don't remember you being on the list of kids arriving today for this session."

I smirked. "Yeah, I'm not on it. I just decided to make a surprise appearance with all of my brothers. I'm fourteen and don't need a roommate. Actually, I'd prefer it if I didn't have one, especially not an _East_ Islander." I shuddered and his eyes narrowed. Malevola – I'll dye my hair pink before I call her Mal – hadn't told him about the division of the island then? Oops!

He nodded at me and then introduced himself to everyone else from the Isle. I was sorted into a group with two other girls. Carrie Hook was a good, evil citizen of the West Isle, whereas Isabell Buck was the daughter of Gaston, a lower villain of the East Isle. Those two immediately had a stand-off when they were called over by our guide – Sage, I think her name is. Eh, doesn't matter, soon she'll be just like the others, a servant at my feet.

I smirked to myself and quietly muttered, "Watch your back, Auradon. Your new queen has just arrived."

 ** _A/N: I'm going to try and be like the school of secrets and end each chapter with something that is similar to the saying. Like the first two ended the same way and now this one._**


	5. Chapter 5

**June 14, 2016**

 **Dear readers, thank you for reading my stories and caring enough to read this because it is quite important. I've been on a bit of a break from writing these at the moment and a few I've lost my spark for. SO, the following will happen to my stories.**

 ** _Under Revision (Slight or Major)_**

 ** _Heroes and Villains_**

 ** _The Change_**

 ** _The End is a New Beginning_**

 ** _Under Rewriting_**

 ** _Thieves and Spies_**

 ** _The Specials_**

 ** _Up for Adoption_**

 ** _Game Time_**

 ** _The Betrayal of Perseus Jackson_**

 ** _Scrapping_**

 ** _A Special Guide_**

 ** _(A Form of) Romeo and Juliet_**

 **:::::**

 **BETRAYAL OF PERSEUS JACKSON**

 **I feel that this story is so cliché, any path I could have it go down has already been thought up and it isn't heading anywhere even if I do try and remake it so, whoever wants to give their hand at it, go ahead and let me know, but otherwise, it's just going to be another of those unfinished stories on FanFiction.**

 **(A FORM OF) ROMEO AND JULIET**

 **I just don't like the storyline I've started and I have other plotlines I would like to follow – including other** ** _Newsies_** **stories.**

 **HEROES AND VILLAINS**

 **The chapters are too short and it isn't written very well, so I'm going to try and improve it.**

 **THE CHANGE**

 **I've found that the chapters seem quit confusing, so I'm going to revise different parts of it.**

 **THE END IS A NEW BEGINNING**

 **I don't like how I've organized this story so far and I would like to revise it to make it better and up to my standards**

 **THIEVES AND SPIES**

 **This needs to be less all over the place, so I'm going to rewrite it**

 **THE SPECIALS**

 **I like this idea, but I don't like how I've had the story going up to this point, so I'm going to rewrite it a bit differently.**

 **GAME TIME**

 **I've lost any ideas for this, sadly, so if anyone else has any ideas and would like to continue it, please tell me.**

 **A SPECIAL GUIDE**

 **I no longer see any point in this and am not going to even consider rewriting or revising it.**

 **These will for the time being all be on temporary hiatus, as well as any of the stories I forgot to mentioned so that I can revise and round out my stories, discover exactly how to end them, and get into personal depth with the plotline. I will more likely than not have quite slow updating even further, considering school's kept me from posting for months. If you care, I am truly sorry and hope to get you my stories one way or another soon.**

 **Also, when I make changes to my stories, I'm going to replace their original chapters with the new ones and the stories I'm scrapping I will not delete.**

 **Keep reading,**

 ** _Cammie P. Bishop_**


	6. Chapter 6

All stories posted before September 10, 2017 will be on a permanent Hiatus and not up for adoption as there are some concepts that I might wish to play with again. If this upsets you, I am truly sorry. All stories will be labelled as complete. I have not lost interest in fanfiction or writing altogether though, and am currently working on a few new storylines for multiple fandoms - some of which I have not yet posted for.

Thank you for reading thus far,

Cammie Grace Bishop


End file.
